Female electrical connectors comprise a ring terminal to be securely mechanically and electrically connected to a baseplate of a terminal block.
Known connecting systems conventionally comprise a screw and a nut to clamp the ring terminal to a conductive support tab. However, the clamping of the ring terminal through a screw and a nut makes the connection of the ring terminal relatively long and complex to implement.
From document US 2015/0118889 A1, it is known a connecting device comprising an elastic arm rotatably movable under the effect of a cam pivoting, to attach the ring terminal to a support tab. The cam pivots towards the ring terminal when the screw is clamped in the casing of the connecting device.
In such a device, the ring terminal is only properly held with respect to the support tab when the ring terminal is attached to this tab through clamping, which makes the connection of the ring terminal rather difficult.